


no answers for you

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bathtubs, M/M, Nothing sexual except for Law getting to relax, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Deep within the walls of his ship, Law sits against the wall, head tucked into his knees as he struggles to take deep breaths. He seems to know what he’s doing, and for the time being Hawkins elected to just leave him alone, but it’s been half an hour. Half an hour of Law shuddering gently into his legs.Alone.Hawkins looks up as Faust walks by his room, and almost like he sensed it, the mink nods. Not a moment later does Hawkins hear the pull of water coming through the ship. He’s doing just as Hawkins requested, and it makes him smile. Now, he needs the other half of his plan.
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	no answers for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codedredalert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codedredalert/gifts).



> This was for Red running such an AWESOME secret Santa event this year. I’m posting it so late, but she’s been killed by it already so it’s fine.

It’s hard not to notice, Hawkins thinks. To see the things that affect Law so easily that it bends his mood. Like light around a faraway source, one that Hawkins can’t seem to see, but Law can. One that brings Law grief like no other. That drives him into the fit that he has found him in now. 

Deep within the walls of his ship, Law sits against the wall, head tucked into his knees as he struggles to take deep breaths. He seems to know what he’s doing, and for the time being Hawkins elected to just leave him alone, but it’s been half an hour. Half an hour of Law shuddering gently into his legs. 

Alone. 

Hawkins looks up as Faust walks by his room, and almost like he sensed it, the mink nods. Not a moment later does Hawkins hear the pull of water coming through the ship. He’s doing just as Hawkins requested, and it makes him smile. Now, he needs the other half of his plan. 

Slowly opening the door, Hawkins hesitates. There is no telling the state that his quarters are now in, and the man inside them is no different. Hawkins considers himself empathetic — something that helps at times like this — and he can feel the energy surging off Law. 

It’s angry. Resentful. 

What towards, he still can’t seem to pinpoint. It feels like something deep within Law, whatever it is. A burden weighing harder on his heart until it will bury him beneath the ground. Something that Hawkins would prefer not to see so soon. 

After all, they just started all of this.  _ This _ . Whatever that is, he isn’t sure of either, but it’s fun. It’s more than anything else he’s ever experienced, and it proves to him that you never know what you’re going to find on the Grandline. 

The door creaks open, a small whine of a sound, and Law looks up from his legs. His face is red, swollen with tears pressed from his heart, and Hawkins holds in a sigh. Law holds his hand out, letting the soft glow of blue swallow him whole, and Hawkins watches with amazement.

The blood coloring his face seems to fade, no doubt being sent elsewhere in his body, and his face dries. It’s unlike anything Hawkins has ever seen, and he’s jealous. His power is strong, yes, but Law’s — Law’s is on another plane of existence. 

“Would you come with me?” Hawkins asks, voice barely above a whisper. He’s unwilling to frighten or stir Law in the slightest. Not when he’s like this. “I have something for you.” 

Law blinks, twice before shifting his weight forward to push himself up. His stance unstable like he’s being held down with invisible hands that Hawkins can’t see. It only further confirms that his decision is the right one. 

Law needs a bath. 

The sound of water fades, and Hawkins gives a knowing smile of a secret Law does not yet understand. Holding out his hand, Hawkins swallows. He doesn’t know their dance yet. 

How he and Law circle each other is still a mystery. Something held within the close of night, tucked far away from the rest of the world. Do they waltz? Is it slower? Do they trade off leading? He doesn’t know. 

All he knows is the rhythm between them is magic, and he can’t ask for much more. 

“Where?” Law asks, taking Hawkins hand. His fingers holding tight around the edge, like a life preserver that will take him to shore. Like if he lets go he may just drown. “What could you possibly have to show me?” 

Hawkins starts to walk forward, ignoring the sharp tone. It should disappear soon, after all. Should melt away some of the ice that is so strongly built on Law’s shoulders, revealing someone else underneath. The only question is: will Hawkins like who he finds below? Will it be the man who has entangled his heart and head?

The one that has him pulling cards several times a day like a prayer. A cry of desperation that he can’t seem to figure out entirely. Will it help, or will he fall deeper into confusion? 

“I just want to show you something that I think would help.” Hawkins says, faced forward still pulling Law along. 

They walk down the hall, turning corners Law didn’t know even existed, and when they turn the last one, it wafts over him all at once: a heavy clean scent. Hawkins lets his eyes flit back to Law for the first time then, trying hard to gauge his reaction. 

It’s one of confusion. Not a disappointed kind, no, it’s more genuine. Like he honestly isn’t sure what he’s being drug into at that moment. For Hawkins, that’s the best outcome he could’ve gotten. 

Pressing the door open, steam floats into the hall, hovering both in the air and crawling on the ground. It’s warm, pushing against their faces, and when it dissipates a little, Hawkins sighs. There is a reason that he loves this so much, and part of it has to do with the pre-act in and of itself. 

“You’re going to take a bath.” Hawkins hums, letting his hand slip out of Law’s, “I think it would be nice just to see you relax for once.” 

He watches Law process it. Wonders if the man is going to turn and leave, taking half his ship with him, or if he’ll stay. An answer given the moment Law tugs his hat off his head. He places it on the table that sits flush with the wall, and his hair is matted down on his head. 

No doubt from sweat of stress amongst other things. Maybe Hawkins can get him to wash his hair as well. That would be quite nice. 

“So,” Law starts, and his fingers fiddle with the sleeve of his hoodie, “Like a child?” 

Hawkins’ eyes fall and a small smirk quirks at the edges of Law’s lips. He always does this. Always messes with him in the times that he can, and for someone who doesn’t really get a lot of humor, it’s been more than a learning experience for Hawkins. 

It’s lead to a lot of threats. 

Amongst other things. 

“No.” Hawkins counters and walks towards the tubs’ edge. He dips his fingers in, letting the top of the water swirl and he smiles. Faust did everything just as he likes, but what if what Hawkins likes isn’t what Law likes? “You can enjoy relaxing as an adult. Unlike a lot of what we do, taking a moment for yourself is not a crime.” 

Law snorts, and as his fingers start to pull at the hem of his hoodie he hesitates, “So, you’re gonna watch?” 

Hawkins neck burns with blush. A gentle fire gaining more kindling by the second, and his mind races. Does he want to stay and watch? That wasn’t his intent, truly, but seeing Law —

Taking a step towards Law, Hawkins acts off instinct and desire alone, letting his hand grace the side of the solid yellow fabric. It’s almost crunchy to the touch, and he makes a note to have it washed while Law is bathing.

Law’s hand wraps around his and he pulls up. Guiding gently, the hoodie comes off with relative ease before dropping onto the ground. Law is trim, in a way that Hawkins is not, a way that while he appears slender and lanky, there is power hiding behind the soft tan skin on his chest. 

Hawkins knows, both from battle — and otherwise. 

Law’s eyes are half-lidded, all show of discomfort long gone, and now Hawkins is the one that feels on edge. A tingle of excitement threads around his heart, and when Law starts to tug at his jeans a sharp prick of a flutter pierces him while he watches Law quickly undo the front, pulling them down along with his underwear. 

He’s bent over, tugging them off and Hawkins stands mesmerized. Law feels less real like this, in the light of far more candles than usual. How the man of midnight that hovers on him like a dream, is real, naked in front of him. Trust wavering in his grin. 

“And now?” Law asks, standing back up, stretching fully upwards. Hawkins follows the line of his arms down his body, his words gone, “You aren’t joining me?” 

Hawkins snaps out of it then, refocusing on a Law who is no longer a few steps away, but less than an inch from his face. His breath is warm as it brushes Hawkins skin, almost matching the water he just touched. Swallowing, Hawkins starts to nod, but catches himself and Law backs away. 

“This is for you to relax, and if that includes me, I can join.” Hawkins says, words calculated as he speaks them. 

He doesn’t know if Law is teasing him or not. Never can tell, which has Hawkins always trying to place himself two steps ahead. Law is a mystery not even the cards can seem to predict. Hawkins hates that. 

Law’s hands start to tug at the flowing white shirt that stays tucked into Hawkins pants, and while the motion thrills him, Hawkins places a hand over his to stop him. Law’s eyebrows raise in surprise, genuine, and he stills. Guiding Law’s hands back to his bare chest, Hawkins folds his over them. 

“You start, I’ll join you in a minute. I forgot something.” Hawkins murmurs and can feel Law’s steady pulse beneath his hands, “Go ahead, and don’t drown while I’m gone.” 

Law blinks slowly before nodding at a similar pace, “Alright.” 

Hawkins presses past him, and as he moves out of the room, he gives a last glance. Law is slipping into the tub, one leg fully submerged as he climbs in. He watches as Law stands cautious, sliding gently back against the wall and nearly laughs at the gasp that leaves Law’s lips. 

It only takes him a moment, but Law eases up, letting a satisfied sigh escape as the water climbs further up his neck. It makes them weak, Hawkins knows, and of anything to relax one would think devil fruit users would avoid such a thing. But still, the pros outweigh the cons. 

Slipping back down the hall, Hawkins finds his way quickly to the closet around the corner. Within it, several towels as well as other linens are held, none of which he is concerned with. He’s instead concerned about the small flask that sits hidden on the top shelf out of the reach of most of his crew. 

It’s shiny, liquid almost solid within it, and with a smile he rotates it in his hand. The glass is matte, a faded green, dusty, and exactly what he wanted.  _ See, this is what will make it worth it to Law, _ Hawkins thinks and closes the closet in front of him. 

Walking back to the bathroom, he hears small squeaking of Law shifting around and his eyes fall. He’s  _ supposed _ to be staying still and enjoying the warmth. Doesn’t he know how baths work? Oh god, has Law really not taken a bath since he was a child?

Looking back into the room, Hawkins peeks around the edge of the door and sees Law doing just what he thought he was. He’s sliding gently around the back, trying to get comfortable, but it seems like just as he does that he slips back into the water. 

“Sit still, you fool.” Hawkins sighs walking in, and as he makes himself known Law turns his head quickly, slipping back down neck deep in water, “I told you to relax, and not drown. You don’t follow directions well.” 

Law splays his arms along the side of the tub, weakly pulling his head on top of them, donning a smirk like a crown. He waves his hand at the bottle Hawkins is holding, wordlessly questioning what the contents are. Hawkins holds it up to the light, letting the liquid slosh slowly against the sides and Law winces. 

“Looks gross. That’s what you refused to get naked over? Psh.” Law grumbles, laying his head into the crook of his right arm. His tattoos curl around his bicep, hugging him tighter than anything ever could. Leaving a mark on his body that remains a mystery still to Hawkins. 

What do they mean? Why so many of them? Regardless, they always seem to capture his attention. Drawing his hands and mouth to them each and every time they’re in his view and Law doesn’t seem to mind. 

“It’s for the bath.” Hawkins says, matter of fact as he pulls the cork out of the top, “I don’t use it often, it’s only for special occasions. I’m not sure how much more I can ever get, so I have to preserve it.” 

Law ‘ooh’s gently, rolling his eyes, but holds out a questioning hand. Hawkins hesitates. He doesn’t know if Law will toss it all in, or onto the floor, or any myriad of things that would ruin it. He may trust him enough to have him on board and in his tub, but not that much.

Hawkins walks over, hand tight on the bottle and turns the faucet on once more. The water runs cold from it, and Law pulls his legs away from the front. Gently, Hawkins lets the thick mixture pour alongside the bath water as it continues to warm. From it bubbles form, small in size, but when they pop a sweet scent carries with them. 

The scent soon fills the room, wafting over them like a cloud and Law sinks back against the tub. His knees bend, poking up over the layer of bubbles that continue to form, tan against white. Hawkins hovers waiting until they start to crowd the edge before turning the water off. He sighs, recorking the bottle and places it carefully on the table that holds Law’s hat and clothes. 

“Smells nice, I can see why you reserve it.” Law says, swirling a hand along the surface, “You didn’t have to use it on me.” 

Hawkins leans against the edge of the tub, hand curled against the lip and Law reaches up placing a wet hand over his. Usually, Hawkins would pull away irritated, but something about this feels sincere, so he stays. Law’s tattoos are covered with bubbles, only edges of the tendrils now showing and it’s a pity, Hawkins thinks, that to treat Law he loses sight of them. 

“You’re struggling with something, Trafalgar.” Hawkins says, and isn’t even sure when he decided to speak at all, “I thought you could use this to relax, and whatever it is that has a burden hanging on your soul is intense. No normal bath can fix that.” 

Law furrows his brows, and Hawkins feels it, that in their dance he stepped on Law’s toes. He feels as Law pulls away from him on the dance floor, eyes set over his shoulder.  _ Fuck. _

“No bath can fix that, Hawkins-ya, don’t reach into things that you don’t know.” Law says, and when he shifts in the tub, Hawkins is sure he’s going to lift out of it and leave. He doesn’t. Instead, he dips below the surface, disappearing entirely, and Hawkins blanches. 

His arm reaches in, and when he curls around Law’s bicep his thoughts vanish from his head. What does he think he’s doing? Trying to kill himself right here in front of Hawkins to prove a point? Jerking upwards, Law resurfaces, and coughs letting out his held breath. 

“Are you trying to die? Here in my tub?” Hawkins bites, nails still dug into Law’s arm, “Can’t you just tell me what’s going on, and then I can help you? What is it that has you so bent out of shape that you’d lock yourself in my room and-” 

“I don’t have to answer any of that.” Law interrupts, and places an equally tight hand over the one Hawkins is holding him with.

“We don’t have to do this, you know.” Hawkins sighs and slips his hand away from Law’s hold. He stands, hovering over the tub, eyes cast down at his feet, “We don’t have to be this way with each other just to be together.” 

His hands rest at his hips, fingering the white fabric cautiously, as if it were made of something far more fragile. That the clothes on his back are a sort of armor, protecting him from Law. After all, most of their weakness comes when they’re laid together, shields down, skin against skin. Would that help?

Law cautiously eyes him, irritation still brimming in the gold of his irises, but doesn’t speak. Hawkins tugs at the fabric, undoing it from his pants and the warmth of the room dances up beneath, grazing his abdomen. Allowing himself to be with Law like this, in a place that he considers nearly sacred, it’s already a lot to ask for. 

His hand moves, curling along the edge and when he goes to pull off his shirt, he hears a low hum. One that he’s heard before, slipping from Law’s lips in quiet moments when Hawkins’ hands are tracing his spine, drawing more than just a chill from him. It makes him relax more, breathe a little deeper as the shirt comes off over his head. 

Again, his eyes find Law’s, but this time they’re no longer heated with irritation, but warmed by lust. 

“Please continue,” Law purrs, again leaning his head into a pillow of his arm along the edge, “What I’m dealing with concerns no one but myself, and though I appreciate the thought of all of this, I’d much rather not think about it.” 

Hands stilling at his pants, Hawkins feels his heartbeat thud a little slower, a little harder. 

“I thought that we were building to something. That whatever this is we have is only the beginning. A flower cannot bloom unless it’s given light, Trafalgar.” Hawkins says, undoing the button and pulling on the zipper, “Enlighten me, please.” 

Law watches as Hawkins undresses, standing with the gleam of candles on his alabaster skin. He hasn’t told anyone about his mission, about what he plans to do the day he gets stronger. Only his crew knows pieces, but to give information to another pirate — it’s just not reasonable. Nor is it what Law had in mind for their relationship. 

Law sighs, reaching a hand out, and as if it were his powers, Hawkins draws closer. Reaching back, he pulls a ribbon from a small basket by the foot of the tub, and Law lets his hand fall. Curiosity working harder than his desire, he simply watches as Hawkins ties his hair up. The spun gold now pulled back, ribbon laced around it to hold it in place. 

“You’re beautiful.” Law murmurs, eyes soft as they sweep across Hawkins’ body, “It’s like you’re carved from marble, painted with gold. If I had any sense, I would think that I’m merely hallucinating you.” 

The words feel odd coming from Law, and for a moment Hawkins almost falls for them. He moves, lifting a leg into the tub, eyeing the water level as he goes. Reaching down, he pulls the drain up, and when the water starts to lower, Law grumbles. 

“If I don’t, it will spill.” 

“So, what?” 

“I’m not cleaning up bathwater off the floor, Trafalgar. Is your ship really that much of a mess?” Hawkins asks, and when the water starts to draw at Law’s knees he plugs it back. Sliding in, next to the spicket, the water raises back against the edge.  _ Perfect. _ “See?” 

Law rolls his eyes and leans back against the slope of the tub, “Yes, perfectionist, I see. Now…” 

Law looks back over, and beneath the surface Hawkins feels him stir, legs moving to wrap around Hawkins’ back. He leans forwards, hands still held beneath the water, and when Hawkins feels them on his forearms, it takes his control not to jerk back. 

“Come closer.” Law whispers, almost a whine, and Hawkins shifts forward an inch, “No. Come to me.” 

“Not until you answer me.” Hawkins says, putting his foot down and Law leans back with a huff, “You were a mess in there. Ridding yourself of tears and reddened skin doesn’t solve the problem. I asked the cards and--” 

“You think the cards can fix my fucked up life?” Law barks out a laugh, choking in his throat from surprise, “I thought you a smart man, Hawkins-ya. Nothing can fix it. I can only try to make things better, but make no mistake, it’s long been broken.” 

“Then tell me how I can assist. I have an entire crew, who or what is it that is causing you such grief that you curled away into the dark? Why must you do this alone?” Hawkins says, pleading nearly, and Law’s hand tightens on his wrist as he draws himself closer once more. 

Law’s eyes nearly shake, a shudder while they focus on Hawkins’. Reaching up out of Hawkins’ field of vision, Law curls a hand at the nape of his neck. Held there, his nails dig into the pale skin, and Hawkins dare not move. Whatever it is that Law is thinking, if he can just push him far enough, maybe he’ll get answers. 

The heat from the water is nothing compared to the sensation of Law on his skin. It burns Hawkins alive each time that he feels it, but it’s nothing like right now. An inferno overwhelming them both as they drown in the flames. Law leans forward, and when his lips press against Hawkins, it doesn’t feel like a kiss. 

It feels like a threat. 

A sharp one with a dagger pointed at his jugular, and Law’s nails dig into Hawkins’ neck. They stay that way, pressed against the other for a moment before Law pulls back, only a fraction of a hair’s breadth. His breath more than physical across Hawkins’ lips. 

“I have no answers for you, Hawkins-ya.” Law whispers, “Stop fucking asking. I’m warning you.” 

Hawkins breathes, a hesitant pull of air through his nose, unwilling to break the barrier between he and Law’s lips. Pushing forward, he kisses him back. He waits, eyes half shut, and feels Law move closer. They settle together, locking into place letting their legs gently wrap around the other. 

“In time,” Hawkins whispers, and runs a hand up Law’s arm, mirroring him as it settles on his neck, “In time, I hope you’ll have them.” 

Law doesn’t answer. He just presses harder against Hawkins’ lips, running a demanding tongue against his bottom lip. Hawkins’ opens, letting him wrap around his bottom lip, and Law smiles. It’s gentle, tugging at the edges of his mouth, and Hawkins pushes further. If he won’t tell him, he can’t help that. 

All he can do is be here. Wrapped in Law’s embrace, praying that one day he gets what he desires, that one day he can help. For now, his mind is elsewhere, lost in the scent of the mixture, entangled with Law’s fingers that now grip his hair. 

“Law?” Hawkins murmurs against his lips, eyes open and searching his face as he breaks Law’s request, “Did this help at all?” 

Law kisses him again, letting his hand drag down Hawkins neck, and draws a chill from him. He sighs against Hawkins, and tightens his legs around his back. It’s like a snake is wrapped around him, constricting his heart until it draws all the life from it. Still, there is a warmth to Law, making all the difference that Hawkins never thought he would find. 

“Yes,” Law admits, and another smile tweaks on his lips, “I think it did.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @__moes__  
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle


End file.
